Edge of Glory: Rita a través de los tiempos
by Hecate Blackmood96
Summary: "Los secretos son sinonimos de poder" " Las personas aman el Drama" Rita lo sabía y estaba dispuesta a darle al mundo lo que necesitaba. Este fic habla de los inicios de Rita Skeeter, la historia detrás del mito, pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**"Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas" o por lo menos eso haré por ahora.**

**Rita Skeeter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling pero todo lo demás, historia, más personajes y situaciones pertenecen a mi brillante y extraña mente.**

**Por cierto, agradecería que imaginen a Rita, en este capítulo, físicamente como Regina George... **

* * *

_**Días de escuela**_

Rita sentía que podía comerse el mundo a mordidas, todos la admiraban, la idolatraban y la odiaban en secreto y es que no entendían como alguien como ella supiera tanto, "de ella nunca lo supieron" pero era obvio que rumor, fuera cierto o no empezó siendo un susurró saliendo de sus labios, para ella este tipo de popularidad "anónima" siempre le había encantado, por el simple hecho de ver como montones de chicas se amontonaban junto a ella para preguntarle algo acerca de tal chico o chica, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar, Rita lo disfrutaba, estos pequeños secretos siempre habían sido un buen pasatiempo y una forma de ganarse notoriedad y respeto.

Era su quinto año en Hogwarts y nunca se había sentido tan más a gusto en este colegio, sus padres siempre habían querido lo mejor para ella, por lo que cuando dijeron que su única hija iría a Hogwarts ella no hizo nada además de sentirse confundida ¿Por qué no a Beauxbatons? En Hogwarts habría personas importantes pero también seres despreciables y sus talentos podrían quedar desperdiciados, pero su madre le dijo que no tenía por qué sentirse así, además de que tener a algunos conocidos cerca siempre podría ser útil. Supo adaptarse y ser astuta desde el principio, saber con quién codearse cómo la buena Slytherin que era y sería hasta el final.

No fue hasta ahora que ella le dio la razón a su madre, reconoció su don innato para manejar la información, hacerla valer oro y poder controlar ciertas cosas con ella.

El "informar" a todo el cuerpo estudiantil era un pasatiempo demasiado entretenido.

A los ojos de sus más cercanas amigas, las cuales siempre creyeron que Rita era alguien con suerte porque siempre escuchaba el chisme, en el momento exacto, perlo lo que no sabían es que la satisfacción de la rubia se debía a lago más y era que desde hace un daño lo había logrado, ella había por fin podido convertirse un diminuto escarabajo y había podido escuchar una muy buena tanda de noticias y haciéndolos correr como pólvora.

Desde niña había soñado con ser animago, su tío Armand era un animago y era un tiburón, su prima mayor, la sosa de Rosemary podía convertirse en un lindo ruiseñor. Ella podía ser algo más útil, discreto y poderoso, ella pensó en una mosca pero sabía que eso sería muy peligroso, el ruiseñor podría ser bueno, pero muy visible, ella quería ser invisible, al menos a la hora de capturar una noticia, cuando se convirtió en un escarabajo sabía que nada podría ser más perfecto. Rita Jane Skeeter lo había logrado.

Caminaba por los pasillos pasando un liso mechón de su rubio cabello por detrás de su oreja cuando vio pasar a Alphard, era todo lo que ella quería en ese momento, de buena familia, su madre era vieja amiga de la madre de la rubia, él era el mejor en quidditch y un estaba seguro que incluso podría llegar a ser ministro de magia, pero el único problema en este momento era que tenía como novia a la más desabrida e irrelevante persona de todo el colegio, estaba despidiéndose de Helaine, esa maldita no se lo merecía, esa maldita, además ella era la Hufflepuff más patética que había conocido.

La hermosa rubia, no dudó en acercarse a Alphard pero le inquietó la forma en la que su novia se encaminó por los pasillos, sin dudarlo se transformó en el escarabajo, pequeño, indetectable y ágil como ella parecía excusarse de haber escogido ese insecto, aprovechó ya que no había nadie más que ella y voló siguiendo a Helaine y se posó en su seco y cobrizo cabello y justo cuando pensó que la chica sólo había corrido hacia una clase se encontró con que se le hacía tarde para ver a otro tipo, se quedó unos minutos hasta que el chico se percató que Helaine tenía "algo" en el cabello, voló lejos hasta llegar cerca de las mazmorras, no lo podía creer, podía difundir esa noticia, podía arruinar a Helaine y mucho más que eso, se quedaría con Alphard.

Corrió la noticia apenas se encontró con sus más confiables pajaritos, y al día siguiente todos lo sabían, por fin pudo acercarse a Alphard, quien era atento y manejable pero aburrido, salió varios meses hasta que sus aspiraciones fueron otras.

Entendió que con los chismes no sólo encontraba cierta diversión, desahogo sino que también poder. Sabía lo que haría de su vida y sabía que lo haría perfectamente, los medios son eso, medios pero con ellos podías tener a muchos tras de ti.

* * *

**Esta es la idea que tenía desde hace unos meses, Rita es uno de mis personajes favoritos aunque sea una castrosa, esto será un fic corto, constará tal vez de cuatro capítulos y habla de los inicios de Rita, algo así cómo la historia detrás del mito xD.**

**Bueno, subiré pronto el próximo episodio, dejen reviews, no cuestan nada, se que el capítulo es algo corto pero como dicen "Siempre hay que dejarlos con ganas de más"**

_**Nos leemos luego**_

_**Jazmín.**_


	2. Chapter 2 I do

ESTOY VIVA *Inserte gif de Mushu*

Estaba viva pero estudiando y luego... me metí en el mundo del Role Play

Bueno, espero y por fin desempolvar algunos de estos fics, si les gusta uno en especifico no duden y su querida Jazmín subirá capítulo.

Esta historia como ya dije es de mi invención en colaboración de una amiga pero es más mía y yo soy la que tiene cuenta acá :v

_**I do**_

Nadie se explicaba cómo había conseguido el trabajo apenas había salido del colegio, muchos aseguraban que era debido a los contactos que sus padres tenían, otros más decían que era porque sabía a quién seducir, pero quienes la conocían o al menos se jactaban de conocerla muy bien sabían que si algo tenía Rita era un gran talento, así como una gran visión.

No era una simple chica con chismes inventados o chismes que si bien podían ser malentendidos, Rita estaba en el lugar y en el momento correcto, conocía a muchas personas y sabía mover las piezas a su gusto, el problema radicaba en el que siempre estaba en el anonimato, la mayoría de las veces y es que cómo iba a ganarse la confianza de otros si siempre cargaba con la imagen de cotilla, muchas veces ella se encargaba de difundir pero ahora ella tendría su propia columna, así se lo había prometido Robert, el chico con el que salía, era el nuevo editor del diario El profeta.

Su jefe no era muy joven pero a comparación de los otros lo era, la mayoría siempre eran verdaderos vejestorios y él era un hombre inteligente, buen escucha, de gran carácter pero con la gran debilidad de una mujer con sonrisa cautivadora como Rita, una simple sonrisa, un coqueto batir de pestañas y una exclusiva hacía que "Rob" la mirara como si hubiera bajado desde el mismísimo cielo, ella lo agradecía y se enorgullecía que no llevaba ni siete meses y la mayoría de las noticias, desde el índole social hasta una que otra sobre deportes habían provenido de ella, si bien, no todas de su puño y letra o de su vuela pluma pero ella era una buena reportera, y cuanta más disposición mostraba o más bien ambición, la sonrisa de Robert era inmensa.

Las ventas se habían disparado y dejado atrás a otros diarios y es que nadie supo cómo El profeta se había enterado de los nuevos jugadores que entrarían al Puddlemore United, o cómo pudieron fotografiar y presenciar la discreta boda de Celestina Warbeck y su tercer esposo, eran noticias un tanto banales pero cuando ese comentario salía de algunos de sus superiores bastaba para que Rita arqueara la ceja y una mueca se dibujara en sus labios –Dales distracciones, bastante realidad hace daño, no quieren tragedias que les puedan pasar a todos, sino tragedias que sólo les pasan a aquellos que odian- y es que era cierto muchos esperaban con ansias el diario sólo para ver si algún mago o bruja famoso habían terminado, o si la nueva canción de esa bruja no iba dirigida a su esposo, sino al amante al cual nunca volver a ver.

Eran pequeñas secciones las cuales fueron creciendo conforme las cartas de lectores llegaban pidiendo saber más acerca de la historia de amor de esos dos magos, así como compartiendo cosas que muy pocos sabían, algunas cartas anónimas y otras resaltando el nombre deseando un poco de fama.

-Te aman y te odian, y los que te odian en el fondo saben que tienes razón- le había dicho Robert una mañana en la que iban al trabajo, tomó su mano y atrajo a la rubia con delicadeza para besarla en la mejilla y después besar suavemente sus labios. –La mujer que sabe muchos secretos ¿acaso oculta los propios? – Robert siempre le decía eso de forma juguetona pero Rita sabía que detrás de ese brillo en sus ojos estaba esa ansiedad de descubrir la fuente de todo ese conocimiento, todo ese poder en alguien tan impresionante, alguien a quien verdad no dejaba de sentirse totalmente atrapado, ella se había convertido en su mano derecha, quería algo más alto para ella, pero sabía que no era tiempo, era demasiado joven, tanto poder podría hacer que no supiera que hacer, incluso podría a llegar a ser ingenua en ocasiones, una mujer como ella era una estrella fugaz y él no la dejaría caer, él la atraparía.

Era una noche tan especial, ella lo sentía por el simple hecho de querer sonreír por la nada, la forma en la que el vestido no le parecía tan simple, el collar era exquisito y sus labios tenían una forma totalmente suave y hermosa, ya había sido costumbre el salir a cenar con su novio cada que ambos tenían tiempo, no eran las cenas o almuerzos de negocios, eran simples ocasiones en las que se tomaban de las manos, sonreían tímidamente y se susurraban cosas al oído, ella era feliz así, se sentía libre, no despreciaba la idea de ser Rita Smudgley algún día, él seguiría siendo el editor en jefe y tal vez la promovería de simple columnista a editora de seguridad o al menos una periodista estrella, sus compañeros, Amorin, a quien conoció desde el primer año le decía que no esperara mucho de Robert ya que, después de todo no era tan ambicioso y abierto como ella y Cuffe, el entonces editor de seguridad parecía ganar incluso más apoyo de sus superiores, aun cuando Robert era "el jefe".

"Puede que sea el jefe en la oficina pero todos sabemos que la jefa eres tú, Rita" Solía decirle Cuffe, no es que no le agradaran las opiniones de su jefe pero Rita sabía que él la entendía y conocía más que nadie.

Hizo a un lado esos pensamientos apenas Rob llegó por ella, él estaba decidido, podía ver muchas cosas en los ojos de Rita, una esposa abnegada, una buena madre y sólo eso, entregada a él y alejada de esos medios, seguiría teniendo fuentes e ideas pero el crédito sería de él y toda la futura "familia" saldría beneficiada, estaban cómodamente en ese lugar tan exclusivo cuando, él pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de Rita, la amaba, la amaba tanto, ella era un diamante, en todos los sentidos, tomó la delicada mano de ella y le susurró.

-Jane, Rita Jane Skeeter me has hecho sentir el hombre más feliz, importante y especial en este mundo y siento que yo también te he hecho sentir eso, es ahora cuando debo preguntarte algo- se giró y sacó una pequeña caja de cristal y la abrió lentamente dejando ver un anillo de oro con un grande y redondo diamante- ¿Serias mi esposa?

No se lo esperaba o al menos no en ese mismo momento, tal vez en una horas o en unos meses pero era ahora, en estos segundo, ella sonrió inmensamente, asintió y besó a Robert en los labios con una sonrisa nerviosa, manos temblorosas pero con voz clara dijo.

-Acepto

* * *

Chan chan chan

Subiré el proximo, dejen review y subiré de los otros fics -ya no siguió viendo naruto pero es un fic nada que ver-


	3. This is how I disappear

Hey

Bueno, lean (?) disfruten y dejen sus quejas aquí o en otro fic que más les guste.

**_This is how I disappear_**

Habían pasado exactamente tres meses desde que se comprometieron y todo marchaba sobre ruedas, tenían algunas cosas completamente en orden, el lugar de la recepción, los invitados, contrario a lo que en un principio quería, Rita se decidió por algo más íntimo y es quería que eso diera la impresión de algo exclusivo y eso alimentaria la curiosidad y fama, tenía eso calculado.

Sus compañeros se quedaban admirados del control que ejercía sobre muchas cosas a la vez, seguía escribiendo, entrevistando y aun así se daba espacio para escoger la música, el menú y vestirse igual de bien, había momentos en los que la rubia incluso creía que si no lo pensaba olvidaría respirar, ir aquí y allá, transformarse en escarabajo para captar alguna noticia en específico, fue en este punto cuando supo que no todo iba bien.

La última vez después de volver a la normalidad se había mareado demasiado, cómo si el cambio de tamaño en verdad hubiera sido un problema, no entendía la razón pero la ignoró alegando que sería a causa del estrés.

Las cosas en el profeta iban de un modo satisfactoriamente acelerado, si entrabas era posible que no pudieras escuchar ni tus propios pensamientos, desde el rasgueo de la pluma con el pergamino hasta los murmullos y gritos de las personas corriendo con fajos de pergaminos en las manos. Las reuniones eran divididas entre reuniones de trabajo y reuniones con la familia política, si no había reunión en el diario, lo había en la casa de los padres de Robert, fueron en estos lugares donde comenzaron las tensiones.

Los padres de Rob parecían no aprobar que una mujer tan bella y educada como Rita pudiera trabajar y más en un lugar en el que exigía mucho tiempo, ella se excusó diciendo que podría hacer en casa todo el día y malgastar su talento, su futura suegra frunció ligeramente los labios y con una sonrisa maliciosa suspiró.

-Cuidar y criar a mis nietos ¿Qué más?

Eso fue como una bofetada para Rita y la dejó callada toda la velada y es que tenía un montón de cosas que decirle a esa mujer pero supo que algún día iba a necesitar de esa vieja, su prometido notó eso, pero esperaron a llegar a casa de Robert y próximamente su casa para hablar de eso.

-No creo que debiste decirle eso a mamá Janie, había otros modos.

Rita se giró para verlo, sus cejas estaban alzadas y ella lo veía como si en verdad se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Disculpa? Parece que no quiere una nuera, quiere simplemente una sirvienta para su hijo, una fábrica de niños, si quiere niños que los tenga ella- sabía que ese tema y esas palabras eran peligrosas pero ella nunca se había detenido para dar su opinión.

-Y qué acaso tener hijos no es algo que las esposas deben hacer?

No, no había dicho.

-Deber, ¿me hablas de deber? Cuando soy yo la que en verdad está llevando la administración del diario desde que a ti te pusieron temporalmente, no es el deber de las esposas lo hacen si quieren- siguió hablando ya que el tema de la administración había sido un golpe bajo y sabía el carácter de Robert, vio su cara pálida y luego cómo se iba enrojeciendo poco a poco, se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, Rita de pronto sintió la diferencia de edades, de complexión y obviamente de carácter, Rita podía verse ingenua e incluso infantil pero sabía exactamente que cartas usar en situaciones de alta presión y Robert la había tomado desprevenida respecto a su acción, ella no hizo más que soltar un gritito de miedo y hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor, bajando la vista.

-Temporal o no soy y seré tu superior Jane, debes adaptarte, se supone que eso se le da bien a las serpientes.

Ella era una Slytherin pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con las casas, ella forcejeó y pudo soltarse, recogió su bolso y vio que Robert seguía en el mismo lugar, ella suspiró.

-No quiero y no tendré hijos Robert, no soportaría a alguien con mis mismos defectos o incluso con los tuyos- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa de Robert y se aparecía en la puerta de su propia casa, dejó el abrigo en el mueble que tenía a su lado y se sentó su sofá vació sobre sus piernas el contenido del bolso buscando unos cigarrillos pero al lado de ellos había caído su agenda en la sección del calendario, lo miró con interés y frunció el ceño al ver la fecha de hoy, había tomado los cigarrillos pero los soltó al instante y pasó su mano por su vientre.

No, lo creía, no podía ser.

En cuanto pudo tener tiempo libre fue a ver a una amiga suya que era sanadora, a decir verdad, tenía más tiempo libre, Robert sólo la saludaba y se despedía de ella, le había contado a su amiga lo que pasaba por lo que le separó una cita inmediatamente, no era más que hacer un pequeño chequeo y rápido sabría si su miedo era cierto o no.

Al poco de una hora de espera en el despacho de su amiga, ella entró, tenía la mirada seria pero Rita creyó que así siempre lucían las personas de esa profesión. Se sentó y miró a Rita que parecía tener una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No sé cómo decírtelo pero no hay bebé y…- fue interrumpida por el suspiro de alivio de la rubia y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias Mel, por un momento creí que tendría un pequeño monstruo arruinándome el momento- estaba por levantarse cuando su amiga carraspeó y miró a la rubia un poco triste.

-Rita, yo sé que amas tu trabajo, la vida que llevas pero en verdad no quisieras tener hijos?

-No, creí que tú y yo habíamos comentado esto muchas veces, si tienes algo más que decírmelo, dímelo, dije que iría a comer no a hablar con una amiga.

Mel suspiró y pasó unos pergaminos a Rita y ésta los leyó rápidamente y miró a los ojos a su amiga, sabía lo que Skeeter preguntaría y ella no quiso retenerla más y ser directa.

-Es enserio, no puedes y no podrás ser mamá.

Se quedó callada, no lloraría pero se quedó pensando, no es que odiara a los niños pero incluso ella sabía perfectamente su carácter y su forma de ser, sabía que no podría darle a un niño todo lo que merecía, se levantó, esto tenía que hablarlo con Robert de inmediato.

* * *

.

.

.

-Parece algo en verdad importante- dijo a tono de broma Rob mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de la casa de Rita, parecía que la pelea se había enfriado, Rita no sabía si esto era bueno o malo, no sabía si quedarse de pie o sentarse, se lo diría sin rodeos, de eso no había duda.

-Fui a ver a una sanadora que es amiga mía, porque creí que pasaba algo –dijo poniendo una mano en el vientre y quitándola justo cuando Rob se sentó totalmente derecho en dónde estaba sentado, antes de que pudiera hablar, ella prosiguió.

-Al parecer es negativo pero no es sólo eso, resulta que yo no puedo tener hijos, soy estéril

Robert se puso de pie, Rita imaginaba lo peor, gritos, más discusiones pero ella lo veía incluso tranquilo, cómo si hubiera resuelto un muy difícil problema.

-Rob, yo te amo, esto tal vez no sea más que una señal, una prueba, existen muchas parejas que nunca pudieron tener hijos- jamás se había escuchado tan desesperada, con tantas ganas de consolar a alguien, Rob se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos, la miró a los ojos y Rita sintió un escalofrío, le sonrió con tristeza y besó su frente.

-Tienes razón, es una señal y me siento bien de saberla a tiempo- dijo mientras sentía cómo tiraba suavemente de sus manos, Rita lo miró confundida y sintió cómo si le hubiera clavado un puñal en el corazón cuando vio a Rob sosteniendo en alto el anillo de compromiso, se dio media vuelta y la dejó sola en su casa, esa fue la última vez que Rita lo vio cómo su igual, la primer y última vez que lloraba hasta quedarse sin lagrima y lo más importante, la última vez que le rompían el corazón.


End file.
